Feats
Two feats must be taken upon character creation, after this you gain one additional feat per second level (starting at 2). Alertness CF You gain a +4 to Search. Anarchist Prerequisite required: Any Chaotic Alignment. You gain a +1 AC Break bonus versus Lawful aligned characters. Armour Proficiency (Light) Your character is able to wear Light armour without penalty. Armour Proficiency (Medium) Your character is able to wear Medium armour without penalty. Armour Proficiency (Heavy) Your character is able to wear Heavy armour without penalty. Armour Proficiency (Natural) CF Companion only. A companion may wear armour crafted to its size. Artisan You gain a +4 to Craft. Blood Pact Prerequisite required: INT 13, Mage. Burning away 1d6 points of your health, you add the energy from your own blood to a damage dealing spell equal to the amount of health lost. Dodge FF You gain a +4 to Acrobatics. Efficiency Your total slots is increased by 2. Endurance Training CF Your move speed is increased by 2 metres. First Aid You gain a +4 to Surgery. Greater Force Prerequisite required: STR 13, Rogue. Your can re-roll an unsuccessful Kick if your Strength is higher than your target's. Inquistion Prerequisite required: Any Lawful Alignment. You gain a +1 AC Break bonus versus Chaotic aligned characters. Improved Initiative FF CF You gain a +4 to Tactics. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting FF Prerequisite required: DEX 17, Two-Weapon Fighting Feat. You can now use two-weapons without penalty. Knockdown (Combat Feat) FF Prerequisite required: STR 15. On a successful Armour Class break you may trade damaging the enemy to instead knock them down for 1 round; so long as the enemy’s STR is lower than yours. Lingering Song Prerequisite required: CHA 15, Bard. Inspiring Song lasts an extra round. Lion Roar CF You gain a +4 to Intimidate. Local Lore You gain a +4 to Knowledge. Meditation CF You gain a +4 to Discipline. Nimble Fingers You gain a +4 to Lockpick. Negotiator You gain a +4 to Diplomacy. Point Blank Shot (Combat Feat) FF You gain a +1 to ranged weapon damages. Power Attack (Combat Feat) FF Prerequisite required: STR 13. You may charge your attack for one round, automatically causing an AC break on your next attack. Powerful Charge (Combat Feat) FF CF Prerequisite required: STR 15, DEX 13. You may prepare a charge for one round, causing an automatic critical hit on a successful AC break. (Encounter Ability) Rapid Reflexes You gain a +4 to Parry. Shield Proficiency Your character is able to use Shields without penalty. Stealthy You gain a +4 to Stealth. Toughness CF You gain +5 Health Points. This feat can be taken multiple times up to rank ten. Tower Shield Proficiency Prerequisite required: Shield Proficiency. Your character is able to use Tower Shields; characters cannot use tower shields without this feat. Two-Weapon Fighting FF Prerequisite required: DEX 15. You can now hold two one-handed weapons in each hand. When attacking pierce, bludgeon and slash modifiers apply from both weapons and the both weapons damages are added together to form the overall weapon damage. Whilst using two-weapons you receive a penalty of -2 to Acrobatics and Parry and -2 to overall weapon damage. Weapon Focus (Combat Feat) FF Prerequisite required: Proficiency with selected weapon. When taken the player must select a weapon type they are proficient with, you will then receive a bonus +1 to weapon damage whilst using this weapon. This feat can be taken multiple times but the weapon selected cannot be one which has been previously selected. Weapon Proficiency (Martial) FF Your character is able to wield Martial weapons without penalty. Weapon Proficiency (Simple) FF Your character is able to wield Simple weapons without penalty. Weapon Proficiency (Exotic) FF Your character is able to wield Exotic weapons without penalty.